So You Read it Backwards?
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: NarutoTransformers xover...a little. Starscream discovers manga, and it spreads. part of my 'Bust the Wall' series. One shot


_**Ah, now that the holidays are over, I can finally write again.**_

_**This is 'So You Read it Backwards?', a slight crossover with Naruto, where the Transformers figure out that they are indeed anime…TECHNICALLY. And I'm not sure if I should put this in X-overs of Transformers all out…Crud.**_

_**Neither Transformers nor Naruto belong to me. I'm way too dull…and poor.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Starscream was pissed.

Megatron was sending on some stupid mission to find some stupid artifact to help them defeat the Autobots.

Slag, he wasn't even listening to him, but that's how most missions went anyway.

-

"Ok, why does Megatron want me to go to a bookstore?"

Starscream had followed Megatron's directions, and here he was…at a bookstore.

A female employee had come out to meet him, smiling at Starscream. "Ah, you must be Starscream. Megatron told me you'd be replacing Frenzy for today. Here you go." She handed him a bag that had at least three books in it. "On Megatron's tab then?"

"Uhh…I guess."

"Ok…oh, can you sign this? My son's a big fan of yours…"

-

"Here's you stupi-"

"ALRIGHT!" Megatron practically tackled the Seeker, snagging the bag from him. "MY PRECIOUSSSS…" He cooed, holding the bag like he would a newborn sparkling.

"Er, Lord Megatron?"

"Oh, right, you…This isn't what it looks like, really! I'm doing research!"

"About what?" Starscream asked. Frag, if Megatron was going to treat him like some youngling messenger, he should at least know what he was carrying.

"Alright, I'll show you."

-

"Manga?"

"Yes, manga." Megatron held up the small book he'd taken from the bag. A picture of a spiky haired blond boy in an orange jumpsuit was on the cover. "It's Japanese cartoons in a comic book, basically."

"You've been sending Frenzy out to get you human comic books." Starscream said, a snerk on his faceplates.

"Where do you think he got his shuriken from? Brilliant idea, in my opinion."

"If I wasn't afraid of your wrath, I might just laugh."

"Shut up. Don't knock it until you try it." Megatron snarled, tossing a slightly more battered book at Starscream. "That's Naruro number one. Feel free to read it, but if it's broken up, I'll have your head, do you hear me?!"

Starscream didn't answer; he was frowning at the book. "Why is this book backwards?" He asked turning it over to where the cover should have been, only to find the back of the book.

"I'm not sure. Apparently it's their style. Reading it backwards takes some getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it."

-

_One Graphic novel later…_

"I'm gonna be Decepticon leader someday. BELIEVE IT!"

"What else is new, Starscream? And what is that thing around your neck?"

Barricade was staring at the odd bit of cloth and metal around the Seeker's neck. "It's a leaf headband, idiot!" Starscream snarled, "AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!" He ran off, screeching happily, leaving a very confused Barricade behind.

-

_Meanwhile…_

"Whatcha got there, Bee?" Jazz poked his head from behind the recharge couch in the Rec Room, looking at the tiny book the yellow spy was reading.

"…a comic book." Bee answered hesitantly. "It's called Manga…Ever since we got to Earth, I've liked them."

"Lemmee see! Hey, it's backwards!" Jazz said, flipping through the book.

"That's how it's supposed to be, Jazz." Bee answered. "It's Naruto number one. Wanna borrow it? I'm rereading it anyway."

"Thanks, squirt. I'll take a look."

-

"You want a what on your where?" Ratchet was making a rather…interesting visit to Jazz's room.

"I told you; a Leaf symbol on my right shoulder! The Leaf symbol looks like this." Jazz held up a datapad on which he'd done a beautiful job of copying the Leaf Village's symbol on. On the side, there was a doodle of a man wearing a mask over his mouth and reading a book.

"Soooo, you're telling me you want what the humans call a tattoo, correct?"

"That's right."

"…Really, Jazz, did you think this through? And who's that?" Ratchet pointed at the doodle next to Jazz's future tattoo.

"That's Kakashi. He's BADASS." Jazz grinned. "And, no, I really didn't think that through."

"And where, pray tell, did Kakashi and this symbol come from?"

"From Bee's comic collection. It's a series called Naruto. Not a bad read…except the stupid books are backwards."

-

_Later…_

"Ratchet? Hellloooo, Ratchet? Earth to Ratchet."

"Huh? Oh, hey Ironhide. I was just thinking about Tsunade…" A dreamy expression had crept over Ratchet's faceplates. "A woman after my own spark."

"Who the blue slag is Tsunade?"

Ratchet held up the small comic book. "The answer's begins here. Take a look. But return it to Bee when you're done."

-

Soon enough, manga's grip on the Transformers was definite.

Ratchet was in his med bay, doodling pics of his ONE TRUE LUV, Tsunade, and dreaming of meeting her one day.

Ironhide was actually taking some time to practice his hand to hand combat skills and even practicing hand signs.

Jazz was busily typing up fanfictions under the screen name 'Toastercat', and getting tons of reviews, and good ones too.

Bee was scanning through his collection, lending books to his teammates should they ever need them.

And where was Optimus in this story, you ask?

Well, said Autobot leader was exploring the worlds past Naruto, and he was to introduce new manga he'd discovered…

Unfortunatly… no one ever said the manga was 'kid appropriate'.

On the flip side, Megatron had taken to more manga as well, and , just like his brother, it wasn't always kid appropriate.

Starscream was Barricade's new 'sensei' and the Seeker was teaching his new charge about the finer aspects of manga.

Frenzy was planning a field trip to an anime con coming some time soon.

Yes, it would seem that manga had a massive grip on out favorite sentient robots. But there were being idolized as well.

Soon, anyway.

-

_In another universe…_

Snoring up in a tree, a blond spiky haired youth was sleeping peacefully…until a book fluttered down on to a branch next to him.

"Huh? What's this?" Naruto picked the book up…and realized it was a comic book, but not any kind he'd ever seen before.

" 'Transformers', huh? Should be good. But why is it written like that?"

* * *

_**ARGH, I feel like I screwed up on the last bits, but I hope you lot like it anyway.**_


End file.
